


A Callout to the Fallout.

by FazedMuttley



Series: Fallout Fics. [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FazedMuttley/pseuds/FazedMuttley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A semi-AU where in Sole is not the canon Sole and she is not released from Vault 111 and has to be found. Once found will she surive in the Commonwealth?</p><p>This may be continued in the future, for now it is being written from the other sisters perspective in my other fic "Too Callout to the Fallout".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nick Valentine was a detective and usually that was not a problem, but recently it had been. Stuck as he was working on ‘cold’ cases, he had started looking into the rumors that travelled around Diamond City.

The first one he had followed had lead him to Vault 81, he heard that there had been an incident with an infection of some sort effecting one of the residents. Naturally this had intrigued him, how did a virus get inside a vault where everything was regulated and anyone entering had to go through various checks before they were even allowed to leave the Vaults entrance.

Upon entering the vault and making his way to the medical wing, he had been dragged into an argument between the Doctor and two of the residents, after offering his services Nick had fought his way through a hidden section of the Vault 81 and found various logs that suggested Vault Tec originally intended the Vault to play host to various diseases and experiments were to be conducted on the residents. Eventually he found a Miss Nanny robot that called herself ‘Curie’.

Curie had assisted in the treatment of the boy that was effected and she had also asked Nick is she could accompany him of the surface, and learn more about the world above ground as she had a extraordinarily large amount of Pre-War data in her memory systems, Nick had of course agreed.

Curie however soon realised that as a Miss Nanny she couldn’t effectively develop anything from her databanks that didn’t already exist in her programing. At this point Nick had been approached by the Miss Nanny and asked to assist her in becoming ‘human’. Now Nick knew that was impossible, but he also knew that the Railroad ferried Synths away from the Institute or that was at least what they were rumoured to do, and rumors, as Nick knew were often based on truth, albeit mostly exaggerated. Nick had contacted a friend of his, Dr Amari and had since managed to work with the Railroad to provide a brain dead Synth with a new life and memories that they had desired upon leaving the Institute.

Curie had since assisted him on his cases as she needed help adjusting to her new body and well what better way to learn how to use ones new senses and emotions than undertaking investigation work, it made sense, well it did to Nick.

*****

Piper Wright editor of Public Occurrences had been the source of his current investigation, there were several reports that had made there way to her that suggested there was a Mister Handy in the ruins of an old settlement to the North that told Pre-War stories and provided travellers with Purified Water before they left.

It had appealed to Nick as most of the Pre-War robots that hadn’t been reprogrammed attacked on sight or continued with their assigned duties with no cognitive function and didn’t acknowledge anything or anyone. So naturally he decided to investigate, and possibilities formed in his mind. Had someone reprogrammed it to help? If so who? Or had it simply fallen back on some programming that others failed to do? Or had it developed a personality of its own similar to that of Curie. Curie in question was happy to come, she liked to explore the Commonwealth for ‘Inspiration’ or ‘For Science’.

*****

At the present moment he and Curie were sat around campfire near an old vault door, it was too dark to work on opening it and the fire didn’t provide enough light to work on the controls and given the size of the control room it would probably only achieve setting his clothes on fire, although he admitted there would probably be enough light then.

The campfire was for Curies benefit, she needed to eat and stay warm given that Generation Three Synths were so close to human that they essentially were. Nick watched as the scientist cooked a piece of Brahmin meat, talking to herself as she often did.

They kept the fire itself low so they wouldn’t attract any attention, Nick had spent the last few hours thinking over what the robot, Codsworth, had told them. His owners had fled when the bombs dropped to the vault they sat outside and it had yet to open, Codsworth has said that he made a point to check every day for any sign that it had opened, but for the past two hundred and ten years, three days and twelve minutes there had been change.

There was a rustling noise ahead, Nick looked round his hand finding his revolver, Curies hand fell to the laser rifle at her side the food forgotten.

“Show yourself” Nick said pointing the revolver at the bushes.

“Jeez Nick” the women said as she pushed through the bushes “Jumpy aren’t you?” she added with a chuckle. Nick would have recognised the red coat and press cap anywhere. Nick put his gun away and Curie had waved returning her attention to the makeshift grill.

“I told you to stay in Diamond City” Nick said folding his arms.

“You got a fault in the old subroutines?” Piper said sarcastically “Have you ever know me to miss out on a story?”

“Fine” Nick said knowing it was pointless to argue with the journalist “We try and get the vault open in the morning till then we camp”

Piper nodded and sat down taking out a cigarette, she attempted to light it with an old lighter she had found, after several failed attempts Nick pulled out his and lit it for her, the moment it was lit Piper took a long drag and blew out.

“You should not smoke those Piper, they are hazardous to your health.” Curie said as she flipped the steak.

“More hazardous than Raiders or Muties?” Piper said, chuckling when the scientist thought it over.

“Perhaps not” Curie said her cheeks flushing “This world is so confusing and this body even more so”

“You’ll get used to it Curie, what we need to do is find you a man!” Piper replied.

“A man?” Curie asked brow raised in confusion “I must confess I am confused” Piper realising that she said the last part out loud blushed herself and stammered trying and failing to change the subject.

“Well after you two have eaten perhaps you should rest up, we have a long day tomorrow” Nick said getting Curies attention, she voice her agreement and took a knife to the now fully cooked steak. Piper make eye contact with Nick and mouthed ‘Thank You’ he nodded in response with a smile. Curie then handed Piper half of the steak, they ate in silence and soon turned in, Nick taking Curies rifle and getting ready for a long night watching over his friends as they rested.

*****

Curie was the first to wake, she stretched her stiff muscles, a thing that she really had to get used to. She stood and was about to greet to Nick but instead she gasped. She could see the whole of Boston, it was beautiful against the rising sun even in its ruined state.

“Sometimes its nice to stop for a second and admire the view” came Nicks voice from her side.

“Yes” Curie said “I am unsure what I am feeling” she thought about it “Perhaps it is happiness?”

“Sounds about right” Nick replied “I can’t answer for you, but I know some people who enjoy looking at things such as this, perhaps you are one of them” Curie nodded and smiled at Nick, he had been a great help to her over the past few weeks as she acclimatised to her new body, trying to understand the emotions, he never angered or got annoyed her was just, understanding, even during her first few days when she had mood swings as she adjusted to the wide array of feelings and sensations, when she shouted her looked at her and asked what was wrong, when she was happy he shared memories, to help her understand, Nick was a good friend.

“I managed to get the controls working in that little bunker” Nick said pointing “When Piper wakes up we can probably head down” Curie nodded.

“What do you think we will find, not something dangerous I hope” Curie asked.

“We have no way of knowing” Nick replied.

About an hour later Piper woke up and Curie gave her some of the fruit she had prepared and a can of purified water, while she ate and drank Curie watched her mannerisms, she knew it would probably be weird and Piper might complain, but it was fascinating, every human she had met was different, some ate fast others slow, Piper was somewhere in between whereas Curie was slow, she used her right hand to drink from the can, Curie knew she used her left, it was peculiar when she was a Miss Nanny she did things the same as every other Miss Nanny it was part of their programming, yet as a human she was different from Piper, she couldn’t help but wonder why.

*****

Piper and Curie stood on the vault door as Nick stood in the bunker near the controls, trying to read an old aged book he had found in there about operating the vault, but it was barely more than a few pages the rest was dust.

“Nick I hope this isn’t going to just open and we plummet to our deaths” Piper called, Curie gasped and Nick sent the journalist a stern look and hit the big red button and ran to the vault door as red light above him began flashing, as he neared Piper and Curie began to sink, he dropped down landing a little roughly an the lift, Curie caught him as he stumbled and he thanked her.

“Once more unto the Breach” Nick said as they descended.

“What was that Nick?” Piper asked.

“Oh Monsieur Nick!” Curie said at the same time “You know Shakespeare!” she bounced from foot to foot clearly excited causing Piper to laugh “It is so nice to find someone else who knows pre-war literature!”

They spoke for a few minutes as the lift descended, when it reached the bottom they were greeted with a rusty stairway and a closed vault door.

It took Nick several hours to override the controls to the vault door, Piper had long since decided to nap on the elevator pad, given it was the only dry area down here, and Curie was simply happy to watch Nick work.

Once the door was opening Piper startled awake by the noise alone, Nick and Curie were the first ones in and it was not a pleasant sight given the skeletons on the floor and flickering lighting.

“What happened here?” Curie asked her voice reflecting fear and confusion.

“Time” Nick said as he crouched next to a body “The bones do not seem to be damaged so I cannot think of a way they died but the ground is darker here, perhaps he was shot, its hard to tell with the aging of the clothing and body itself”

Curie wandered over to a door and managed to get it open, they headed that way Piper was taking into a holotape recorder about what she could see and her thoughts.

They found their way into the Overseers office, Nick had managed to force the door open giving himself a rather large shock that had him freeze up for a few minutes.

Curie was sat at the terminal when Nick was able to operate properly again, and she told them about Vault Tecs plan of unaware people being cryogenically frozen. They made their way deeper into the vault and found a room filled with Cyro Pods.

Nick went to the terminal read a few entries and gasped.

“They are all dead” he said “Death by asphyxiation”

“Who would do such a thing” Curie said looking around “These poor people” Nick saw tears in her eyes.

“Come on, we have to check them all” Piper said “There must be someone who is still alive”

They searched every room and when they reached the final room Nick once again went to the final terminal.

“A Sole Survivor” Nick said.

“Which one?” Piper asked.

“Left side, second from the end” Nick said looking at the data “Stephanie Bailey”

“She looks sad” Piper said looking through the glass.

“Piper can you see in the pod behind you?” Nick said, Piper turned.

“Oh my god” she said “He’s been shot”

Nick came down and hit the emergency release opening Nathan Baileys pod, the man didn’t move and there was a bullet wound in his head that looked like Nick himself had done it.

“Shot and refrozen, I don’t see Shaun, the infant that is supposed to be in with him” Nick turned “Stephanie Bailey has lost not only her husband but also her son”

“We have to let her out” Curie said, she was crying “She does not deserve to be locked away like this, it is like my time in Vault 81, she is like me”

Piper took Curies hand “We will get her out Curie don’t worry”

Nick was at the pod, he nodded to Piper who stood near it as it opened. The women fell forward and Piper caught her she looked up fear in her eyes and pushed away.

“Stay Away!” the women said.

“Mrs Bailey” Nick said his hat angled to keep the light off his face and his uncovered hand in his pocket “My name is Nick Valentine, we want to help you”

“That what the man who shot Nate said” She was crying “He said it was over and stole my nephew and shot my brother in law”

“Forgive me” Nick said “But the vault records refer to you as Stephanie Bailey and Nate as your husband” the women shook her head, she looked at the three of them, she was breathing heavily, she looked in the pod, directly at Nate, she gasped and fell, Curie being medically trained knew the signs of someone about to faint and had already stepped forward to catch her.

*****

“Who do you think she is?” Piper asked Nick back on the surface, they had brought the women with them back to the surface and resealed the vault. The women lay on some blankets they had brought up with them, she was ice cold under Curies fingers but her vitals were good, she looked up at her companions.

“She looks exactly like the picture of Stephanie Bailey, but she said nephew not son, I think she is a twin, but how she came to be in her sisters pod is an unknown, an answer lost unless she tells us”

“I feel sorry for her” Piper said “I wanted a story, I mean this is a good one but, this women is out of her time, they were all frozen after the bombs dropped, she’s over two hundred years old, and she doesn’t even know.”

“Nick we can help her, yes?” Curie asked.

“I intend to try Curie, and Piper lay off the questions when she wakes up” Piper nodded somewhat reluctantly.

A few hours later the women came around and Nick was the only one awake, she screamed upon seeing him waking the others.

“Its okay” Nick said “I’m Nick, remember from before you fainted” she nodded but didn’t speak, Piper and Curie came over and sat next to Nick.

“This is Piper, and this is Curie” Nick supplied “What’s your name?”

“Kimberly” she replied.

“Good” Nick said “Its nice to meet you Kimberly, but I have to tell you something and there is no easy way to do it”

“The bombs destroyed everything” Piper blurted out, Nick face palmed and Curie jabbed her side.

“Oh my god” Kimberly said “My sister, she was in hospital, she’s gone” she started to cry.

“I’m sorry” Curie said.

Kimberly wiped her eyes and looked around seeing the ruins of Boston, she didn’t react she simply looked back at her hands and remained still.

“Kimberly” Piper said “How did you end up in your sisters pod?”

“Piper!” Nick scolded.

“Its okay” Kimberly said “Please call me Kimber or Kim” she sighed and looked at them.

“It was Nate, I was helping him look after Shaun since my sister was in hospital, when the sirens went of he grabbed me and said he wasn’t going to leave me to die, he said he couldn’t save her, but he could me, we both hoped that she would be safe but we both knew with the bombs...” Kimber trailed off and started crying “He gave me her pass and we ran to the gates, we were cleared and taken to the vault, they told us were going to be decontaminated and they froze us”

“That’s terrible” Curie said “How could they?”

“Steph should be here, she’s a soldier, she could get her son back” Kimber said ignoring the question “I’m just a lawyer”

“We can help” Curie said straight away “We will help”

“You don’t even know me” Kimber said.

“Things are different now” Nick said “The world is a shell of what you know, very few can survive on their own, please Kimber, let us help you”

Curie offered Kimber her hand, and the women took it with a slight smile.

“Okay, but can you help me bury Nate first he doesn’t deserve to be left down there” she said looking at the vault door.

“Of course” Piper said taking off her coat “Lets get cracking Blue”

“Blue?” Kimber asked.

“Your jumpsuit” she smiled.

“I like Kimber better” Curie said, then blushed “I said that out loud didn’t I?” Kimber laughed “Mon deiu, that was beautiful” Kimber laughed again “I keep speaking out loud, am I malfunctioning?” Piper clasped a hand over her mouth and smiled at her before whispering in her ear.

“I think someone has a crush”


	2. The New World.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimber has her first run in with the New World.

Nick looked over at his companions, they had ventured past the Sanctuary, Kimber choosing to avoid the robot for the time being, he recalled the conversation.

_“Why don’t you?” Piper asked._

_“It will be bad” Kimber replied._

_“He’s a connection to your world” Nick said “Wouldn’t that be a good start to migrate you? Seeing someone familiar”_

_“No” Kimber said shaking her head “It used to be funny, he always confused me and my sister, but now if he sees me as her” she trailed off for a moment “After all that’s happened”_

They were passing the Red Rocket heading towards Concord. Kimber had of course screamed when she saw the Blood Bugs, which hadn’t helped matters, the moment the scream sounded the bugs left the carcass they were feeding from and sought them out.

It was only after they were dead did Nicks Synth senses pick up gunfire in the distance. Given the fact he and Curie had defeated the bugs without firing a shot they were safe for the time being given the fact they had made little noise, then he remembered the scream.

A gunshot sounded followed by a grunt, he turned and Kimber was on the floor a hole in her leg, Piper had already spun and unleashed her 10mm on the attacker and he was dead.

“Kimberly” Curie said “I am going to administer a Stimpak” Curie did so and Kimber winced “Now I am going to bind the wound to slow the bleeding” Curie pulled a few clean rags from her pack and began wrapping up the Vault Dwellers leg.

Piper was keeping watch, Nick went over to Kimber. “You okay?” she shook her head.

“I’ve just been shot!” she snapped “How do you think I feel”

“This is the world now, it’s a risk everyone takes everyday” she looked horrified “I was hoping to get to Diamond City before you encountered Raiders or Mutants, I hadn’t expected the road to be dangerous since we had made our way up here not three days ago and Piper the day before”

“So people just kill one another” Kimber shuddered but Nick didn’t know whether it was Curie tightening her bandage or Nicks own words.

“Not all but sadly most” Nick said.

“Okay” Kimber said.

Nick helped Curie to get Kimberly on her feet, and then as Curie supported her steps Nick crouched next to the attacker.

“Raider” he said “Doubt he was alone, we should be on guard” he picked up the mans gun and the extra clips on his belt and turned to Kimber “You know how to use these?” he held it out and she shuck her head.

“Pipe Pistol” Nick said “Pull the bolt back, puts a round in the chamber, then the trigger to fire and repeat” he handed it to her and she took it “Not the best piece, we can try and get you something better in the city, the little lever on the grip releases the magazine, just let it fall and slide the other in, then put the lever back in place” Kimber nodded “I guess you don’t like having one but you must” she nodded again and they moved on.

Five raiders died in Concord outside the Museum of Freedom, a man was stood on the balcony calling down to them about needing help, Piper and Nick went in, but not before Nick picked up the Laser Musket. Once inside they made quick work of the remaining Raiders, Curie and Kimber followed them up.

“Preston Garvey, Commonwealth Minutemen” the stranger said.

“I advice you stop playing hero and get somewhere safe before those Raiders come back” Nick said.

“We have a plan to deal with them” Preston pushed.

“Do you plan to live here?” Piper replied.

“No” Preston said.

“Then the point of defending this place?” Nick said “Look go to the town up the road, Sanctuary, there are houses there and a Mr Handy that can purify water, that’s a better place than an old museum”

“Sanctuary” Preston looked at the old women on the sofa behind him and smiled.

“Look I’ll help you get there, Piper, you and Curie get Kim to Diamond City” Nick said, Piper nodded, Nick called her over as Curie and Kimber left the room.

“Piper, I’m worried about Kimber, she isn’t reacting to things, she hiding her feelings”

“I noticed too, when she mentioned Nate up at the vault it was like she hardly knew him” Piper took her cap in her hands and started playing with it.

“Its called compartmentalisation, she blocking off memories and feelings” Nick said “We need to get her to open up” Piper nodded “She needs a friend... friends”

“We’ll help her Nick don’t let your circuits fry”

*****

After a few close calls they found themselves at the gates to Diamond City, thankfully most of the Ghouls in Cambridge were attracted to the sounds of weapon fire deeper in allowing them past, they snuck past the Raider encampment on the ship just outside the city.

“Danny open the door”

“Sorry Miss Piper” Danny replied “But the Mayor says not to let you in”

“Seriously! I live here you cant just turf me out”

“Sorry Piper, but you caused a lot trouble with the paper”

“Ooo its the scary reporter! BOO!” she shouted down the intercom.

Curie pointed to Kimbers leg when Piper looked back and the reporter smiled.

“I have an injured women out her Danny”

“What”

“So you gonna let us in or do I have to do an article about people dying at the gates the Great Green Jewel” Piper sent an apologetic look to Kimber but the women was losing blood and fading in and out of consciousness.

“Danny open the fucking door, we need to get her to Doctor Sun”

The door began opening, Piper saw the mayor as she grabbed Kimbers arm and pulled it over her shoulders. They pushed past the Mayor who was silenced when he saw Kimbers pale form.

“Doc, we need ya” Piper called as they neared the bottom of the stairs, Nat jumped off her box and ran across practically dragging Doctor Sun, he was protesting until her saw Kimber.

“Piper get her in you office I’ll get my things”

Pushing through the door first Nat pushed her things off the sofa and Piper with Curies help laid Kimber down.

Doctor Sun arrived moments later, with a small bag of supplies.

“How long since she was shot?”

“Four hours give or take” Piper said.

“Three hours, fifty seven minutes” Curie added helpfully.

“Okay, let me work” Sun said

*****

An hour and three hundred caps later Kimber was asleep with Curie watching over her, Piper had made coffee, or more so what passed as coffee nowadays. She handed Curie a cup, keeping the one with the broken handle for herself.

“You okay Curie?” Piper asked.

“I think so” Curie replied “These emotions are new to me, how I know her so little, yet I do fear for her” Curie paused “I do not want her to die, but people die everyday, am I how you say... selfish?”

Piper laughed “No Curie, I don’t want her to die either”

“But why is this so?” Curie asked “As a Miss Nanny I cared not for death it was an eventuality for all living creatures, it is science, but now”

“Now you feel Curie” Piper said “I think you care a great deal for Blue despite the fact you don’t know her”

“Perhaps it is so” Curie said returning her gaze to Kimber.

*****

Kimber woke up and saw the metal roof, she blinked not knowing where she was, and then she remembered. She sat up and looked around, there was a little girl playing a game with Piper, but she looked more so at Curie, the women was smiling at her and holding out a glass of water. She smiled.

*****

“Nat” Piper said as she stood and walked over to the now conscious Kimber who was drinking from a glass of water as Curie told her to be careful with her leg.

“Piper” Nat replied looking at Kimber “You’re from a vault” Nat said upon realising under the brown beaten jacket was a vault suit “Cool!”

“Nat, time for school” Nat complained and left heading for the schoolhouse.

“Mrs Piper” Curie said once the door closed “There is no school on a Sunday”

“Yes Curie” Piper said chuckling “She’ll be back when she realises, but it was just to prepare Blue for the onslaught of questions”

“Questions?” Kimber said softly still tired”

“Yup” Piper said smugly “She is my sister after all what did you expect?” Kimber groaned. “It wont be that bad, maybe keep the whole you are from before the war bit quiet”

The door shut, Piper felt her eyes drift to the door she never heard open again, she saw Nat, a big grin on her face “You’re from before the war! THATS SO COOL!”.

*****

After a long session of twenty questions and when Nat was finally satisfied and Piper insistent she go to bed for school, Nat Wright left Kimber alone.

The Vault Dweller herself was once again asleep on the couch, Curie was watching her, she didn’t know why she just felt happy to do so.

Piper came over and sat on the floor next to her, she didn’t say anything it was as of she knew that Curie wanted to say something.

“She looks so peaceful when she sleeps” Curie said “No frown or sadness”

“Yeah” Piper said then after a few moments continued “Nick should be here tomorrow, he said she in making compartments or something”

Curie looked at her like she had just fallen out of a tree and said the first thing her concussion would let her speak.

“Look it was a long word and raiders were coming it didn’t stick”

Curie made a pondering noise as she ran through her head “Compartmentalisation?” she asked receiving Pipers nod, Curies mind launched into overdrive pondering ways to assist their new friend.

 


	3. Lessons and a Hard Truths.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimber is adjusting to life in the commonwealth, and she takes the first step on her journey to find Shawn.
> 
> (Spoilers to the Game story, from this chapter onwards)

Piper watched as Kimber lined her eye up with the sights of her new 10mm, the women had her hair pulled back into a high ponytail to keep it out of her face as she practiced.

She puled the trigger, another miss. Kimber looked disappointed but tried again. Upon missing for the fifth time Piper decided to go over and stand behind her adjusting the vault dwellers stance and holding her own hands over Kimber’s.

“Don’t think so much Blue” Piper said into her ear “Relax a little” she felt the women breath slower and her posture loosen “Fire”.

The bottle shattered.

“I did it!” Kimber exclaimed, Piper let her go somewhat reluctantly and walked forward picking up another empty Nuka Bottle and placing it on the wall.

“This time do it without my help” Kimber at that comment looked horrified and Piper chuckled “Go on Blue”

They practiced for the rest of the day, Pipers friendship with Kimber developing more as they did, they talked some and Piper found out that her twin Stephanie had tried to show her to use a gun, and they had been at odds about it, and that now Kimber regretted it and once again expressed her view that her sister should be the one here and not her.

*****

“Caps?” Kimber asked dumfounded.

“Uh, yeah” Piper replied as she handed over some caps to pay for their noodles.

“You pay for things with Bottle Caps?”

“Yes Blue” Piper laughed “You like questions don’t ya’?”

“Well I still don’t understand how or why you would place value in a Bottle Cap”

“Well it varies Blue” Piper replied.

“Yes” Curie added “I have tried understanding this myself, but no mathematical algorithm applies to these Bottle Caps” Curie held one up examining it in the light. “I wonder if it is something to do with the quality of the brand of Cap?”

“Nope” Piper replied “All caps hold the same value it just differs from Trader to Trader”

“Why?” Kimber said.

“I guess personal value maybe, or what they see the item is worth” Curie supplied with a smile.

“Greed then” Kimber said and began eating her Noodles. “Some things never change” Piper couldn’t help but laugh.

*****

Nick returned a few days later with a limp, he explained he had an issue with the Triggermen in Boston Common.

“Why were you in Boston Common?” Piper said seemingly stunned.

“What wrong with the Common?” Kimber asked “I used to like it there”

“Well the Giant Mutant that sleeps in the Lake is one thing, but Raiders and Mutants tend to be there all the time”

“Mutants? Like the two headed cows?”

“No” Curie said as she was helping Nick repair his leg “They have responded badly to the radiation, they are people who have mutated into a hulking mass, muscle and strength at the cost of the mind, however I require further study to be sure”

“She likes experimenting” Piper said.

“I’m a scientist” Curie replied “Research is important, no?”

“Be careful Blue, she might chop you up too” Piper said with a chuckle “What with you being the only perfect Human left” Kimber looked horrified, and although Curie smiled it only seemed to make it worse.

*****

Things continued for a while as Kimber slowly got to grips with what the world was now, she always carried her gun and was always with one of the girls or Nick.

They had been tracking a man called Kellogg for some days now, Dogmeat, a rather friendly dog that Nick was familiar with that also seemed to strike up an instant bond with Kimber, was invaluable to this search and with little prompting had tracked the mercenary from Diamond City all the way to Fort Hagen.

“Well this place has seen better days” Kimber said rather glumly.

“You’ve been here?” Nick asked.

“One of my clients worked at the Red Rocket around the corner, his name was Kevin, oh my god” Kimber started hyperventilating.

“Kimber” Curie said.

“Blue” Piper said at the same moment.

“Breath” they said in unison.

“Steady now” Nick said as Curie helped her to sit on the stairs, when she had calmed he crouched in front of her “What happened”

“The Ghouls” Kimber said “One of those could have been Kevin, how many of the people I knew didn’t make it to safety, and we” she breathed “we just kill them”

“Some Ghouls we do not, those that remember who they are, but most are mindless and attack on sight”

“What if one of them is my sister?” Kimber eyes started to blur as tears began to fall “My sister was recovering in hospital, what if she’s one of those things”

They spent around thirty minutes calming her down, trying to change her line of thought, in the end it was Piper that managed it, by pointing out that her sister might be one of the sentient ghouls, the ones from before the war.

*****

Once inside Hagen things had progressed slowly, they had made it through with minimal injury save for a few laser burns from the synths weapons. They now stood facing Conrad Kellogg, the man who had killed Nate and stolen his son.

“Where is my Nephew, you son of a bitch” Kimber said walking right up to him so they were eye to eye, well Kimber was slightly shorter than him.

“Not here” Kellogg replied “Nephew” he added as if thinking “Not what we were expecting but a twin, that’s remarkable, plans will change now”

“Plans?” Nick called over Kimbers shoulders

“The Institute will want you” Kellogg said “As for you Synth, I don’t have your recall codes but I imagine they will want you all the same.

“The Institute, oh boy” Piper said.

“Take me there” Kimber said, Kellogg laughed.

“No-one gets into the Institute, I’ve not even been there, we always meet outside, good luck Princess”

“Nothing will stop me” Kimber all but snarled.

“I imagine not, you would’ve made a good Mother, I imagine your sister would have too” Kellogg said “Shawn’s a good boy, raised by the Institute, he’s safe” Kellogg sighed “But we know what happens now”

“Yeah” Kimber stepped back raising a .44 Magnum, Kelloggs .44 Magnum, the shock didn’t get chance to register on the Mercenaries face as the bullet came faster, as Kellogg fell Kimber spun putting one shot into each Synths heads, her face stoic, her rage evident in her eyes, she spun back to Kelloggs body and screamed as she emptied the last shots into Kelloggs body, then simply stood the gun pointing at the body, tears running down her cheeks.

Curie stepped forward and took hold of the gun “Kimberly, let go of the gun” the vault dweller loosened her grip and Curie took the gun lifting her shirt and tucking it into the back of her jeans, she then pulled the vault dweller into a hug “Let it out, mon cheri” and Kimber cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who have left Kudos :) I did not expect this to receive as many as it has.
> 
> Comments welcome as always.


	4. Plans and a Brotherhood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make their way back to Diamond City, and have their first meeting with the Brotherhood.

Curie watched as Kimber walked ahead of them, she held the .44 in her hand her grip tight given the whiteness of her friends knuckles, the gun was now freshly reloaded and ready, Kimber had abandoned her 10mm shortly after finding Kellogg’s stash of rounds.

“You read people Nick, what’s Blue thinking?” Piper said in a low voice breaking the uncomfortable silence.

“I think she is trying to figure out how to save her nephew” Nick replied “Her anger just destroyed our best hope of finding the Institute” Nick reached into his pocket “He had some Synth tech attached to his brain, but well” Nick showed a device with a piece of brain matter attached but the device itself was broken with a hole in the edge exposing wiring and damaged circuitry, clearly damage from Kimber’s shot.

“Nick!” Piper exclaimed “Why the hell are you carrying that around with you!”

“For a friend who want to know more about the Institute” Nick replied quietly tucking it away in his pocket pulling out an old rusty lighter that had seen better days as Kimber turned at the noise then he spoke louder “It may be rusty Piper but its as old as me, well I think it is, who knows” he gave a light chuckle and Kimber turned back and continued walking, so they followed, he sent a glare at Piper who mouthed a ‘sorry’.

They made camp in the ruins of an old building using bricks from the broken wall to build a barrier around their fire so it was hidden and they could still keep them warm.

“I fucked up” Kimberly said as they finished their meal.

“No Blue” Piper said but the Vault Dweller just shook her head.

“I did, I killed Kellogg and we needed him to find the Institute” she sighed “Thats why Steph went in the army and I became a Lawyer, my anger was useful in a courtroom, its not useful in war, we make too many mistakes” She laughed at their shocked expressions “Before you say anything look at the fucking world around you”

Piper was stunned to silence looking at the detective, Curie too looked to Nick but her fellow Synth was equally as stunned by the reasoning and Curie had to admit such a train of thought was damning in itself, but she knew better.

“The world is broken yes” Curie said “But that was a war no?” Kimberly locked eyes with her but remained silent, Curie felt her heart flutter under the gaze “I am sure many emotions were involved before the bombs dropped, not just anger as you say”

“I guess” Kimber said looking down at the gun in her hand she opened it, the gun fell to the floor with a dull thud since she was sat cross-legged and had her hands resting in her knees, the gun didn’t fall far.

“Nobody will mourn Kellogg” Nick added “You ended the threat his existence posed” Kimberly just nodded and Curie saw her hand shaking.

“I...” Kimber began, and then Curie realised the one fact that mattered, Kimberly had killed wasteland creatures, non-human Synths and Ferals but never a living person. It was Nick, Piper and Curie herself who had handled the raiders and any other aggressors up to that point much to Kimbers initial shock but now, Kellogg was her first kill, Curie stood and moved to sit next to her taking Kimbers shaking hand in her own.

“It is okay, he was a bad person” Curie said simply, Nick seemed to catch on as he whispered something to Piper and she paled as if remembering her first kill.

“That’s the thing now Blue” Piper said sadly, Kimberly looked at her and Piper gave her a weak sad smile “Its kill or be killed”

*****

“Is that a zeppelin?” Kimber said in bewilderment, Piper looked around and saw what she meant and was awestruck.

“People of the Commonwealth, we are the Brotherhood of Steel” a broadcast began and she saw Vertibirds begin flying off in every direction as it continued to speak.

“Deep into that Darkness peering...” Nick began.

“Long I stood there wondering, fearing” Kimber finished, Curie made an excited noise.

“Edgar Allen Poe, the Raven” Curie chirped, Kimber laughed as did Nick.

“Hello!” Piper said unamused “Am, I the only one who can still see the massive flying tank!”

“A flying tank?” Curie said looking at the airship “Looks more like a zeppelin”

“Point stands!” Piper said folding her arms.

“Pipers right, my guess is they are here for the same reason you are” Nick said looking at Kimber “They want the Institute” Nick started walking and the others fell into step behind them “Looks like we found another way in”

*****

As they were walking through Cambridge they neared the Police Station and someone shouted for them to stop, Kimberly had her .44 out in seconds and Nick did the same with his revolver.

“Stay away from the Station or state your business” Nick noticed the dead ghouls piled neatly to the side behind makeshift defences.

“Just passing through” Piper called.

“Likely story” the man called readying his Laser Rifle to fire “Move on”

“Wait” Kimber said looking at the man “You’re with the Brotherhood”

“Move Along” the man replied.

“Please I need your help” Kimber said.

“Move” the soldier replied his rifle now raised and pointing at Kimber, who despite the fear she must be feeling held her ground, Nick felt proud of her.

Nick pulled Piper aside as the Soldier moved his gun to the side and fired a warning shot towards them.

“Be careful you fool” Piper yelled “You almost hit me!”

“That was a warning!”

Kimber pulled the hammer back on her .44 and the Soldiers gaze shifted to her as did the barrel of the laser rifle.

“I’m warning you scavver”

“Stand Down!” came a male voice “Rhys what is the meaning of this?” as the newcomer approached.

“Scavvers Sir” the Soldier replied “Armed and approaching the outpost”

“Everyone’s armed out here you fool” the newcomer replied “You know its remarkable you passed basic training”

“Knight Maxson” came a third voice over heavy footsteps as someone approached in Power Armor “Hold your tongue, Rhys has as much right to be here as you do”

“Yes Sir” the one called Maxson said as he saluted and turned back to the station as the Power Armor turned to face Kimber.

“I am Paladin Danse of the Brotherhood of Steel” he said, it was good that Nick could read lips as a Vertibird flew over head and began lowering itself onto the roof Nick only just managed to catch his hat, Pipers was pinned to her head by her hand, and Kimberly’s coat was billowing madly, as she wore it open.

“Right on time” Danse laughed.

Curie watched as Kimber walked ahead of them, she held the .44 in her hand her grip tight given the whiteness of her friends knuckles, the gun was now freshly reloaded and ready, Kimber had abandoned her 10mm shortly after finding Kellogg’s stash of rounds.

“You read people Nick, what’s Blue thinking?” Piper said in a low voice breaking the uncomfortable silence.

“I think she is trying to figure out how to save her nephew” Nick replied “Her anger just destroyed our best hope of finding the Institute” Nick reached into his pocket “He had some Synth tech attached to his brain, but well” Nick showed a device with a piece of brain matter attached but the device itself was broken with a hole in the edge exposing wiring and damaged circuitry, clearly damage from Kimber’s shot.

“Nick!” Piper exclaimed “Why the hell are you carrying that around with you!”

“For a friend who want to know more about the Institute” Nick replied quietly tucking it away in his pocket pulling out an old rusty lighter that had seen better days as Kimber turned at the noise then he spoke louder “It may be rusty Piper but its as old as me, well I think it is, who knows” he gave a light chuckle and Kimber turned back and continued walking, so they followed, he sent a glare at Piper who mouthed a ‘sorry’.

They made camp in the ruins of an old building using bricks from the broken wall to build a barrier around their fire so it was hidden and they could still keep them warm.

“I fucked up” Kimberly said as they finished their meal.

“No Blue” Piper said but the Vault Dweller just shook her head.

“I did, I killed Kellogg and we needed him to find the Institute” she sighed “Thats why Steph went in the army and I became a Lawyer, my anger was useful in a courtroom, its not useful in war, we make too many mistakes” She laughed at their shocked expressions “Before you say anything look at the fucking world around you”

Piper was stunned to silence looking at the detective, Curie too looked to Nick but her fellow Synth was equally as stunned by the reasoning and Curie had to admit such a train of thought was damning in itself, but she knew better.

“The world is broken yes” Curie said “But that was a war no?” Kimberly locked eyes with her but remained silent, Curie felt her heart flutter under the gaze “I am sure many emotions were involved before the bombs dropped, not just anger as you say”

“I guess” Kimber said looking down at the gun in her hand she opened it, the gun fell to the floor with a dull thud since she was sat cross-legged and had her hands resting in her knees, the gun didn’t fall far.

“Nobody will mourn Kellogg” Nick added “You ended the threat his existence posed” Kimberly just nodded and Curie saw her hand shaking.

“I...” Kimber began, and then Curie realised the one fact that mattered, Kimberly had killed wasteland creatures, non-human Synths and Ferals but never a living person. It was Nick, Piper and Curie herself who had handled the raiders and any other aggressors up to that point much to Kimbers initial shock but now, Kellogg was her first kill, Curie stood and moved to sit next to her taking Kimbers shaking hand in her own.

“It is okay, he was a bad person” Curie said simply, Nick seemed to catch on as he whispered something to Piper and she paled as if remembering her first kill.

“That’s the thing now Blue” Piper said sadly, Kimberly looked at her and Piper gave her a weak sad smile “Its kill or be killed”

*****

“Is that a zeppelin?” Kimber said in bewilderment, Piper looked around and saw what she meant and was awestruck.

“People of the Commonwealth, we are the Brotherhood of Steel” a broadcast began and she saw Vertibirds begin flying off in every direction as it continued to speak.

“Deep into that Darkness peering...” Nick began.

“Long I stood there wondering, fearing” Kimber finished, Curie made an excited noise.

“Edgar Allen Poe, the Raven” Curie chirped, Kimber laughed as did Nick.

“Hello!” Piper said unamused “Am, I the only one who can still see the massive flying tank!”

“A flying tank?” Curie said looking at the airship “Looks more like a zeppelin”

“Point stands!” Piper said folding her arms.

“Pipers right, my guess is they are here for the same reason you are” Nick said looking at Kimber “They want the Institute” Nick started walking and the others fell into step behind them “Looks like we found another way in”

*****

As they were walking through Cambridge they neared the Police Station and someone shouted for them to stop, Kimberly had her .44 out in seconds and Nick did the same with his revolver.

“Stay away from the Station or state your business” Nick noticed the dead ghouls piled neatly to the side behind makeshift defences.

“Just passing through” Piper called.

“Likely story” the man called readying his Laser Rifle to fire “Move on”

“Wait” Kimber said looking at the man “You’re with the Brotherhood”

“Move Along” the man replied.

“Please I need your help” Kimber said.

“Move” the soldier replied his rifle now raised and pointing at Kimber, who despite the fear she must be feeling held her ground, Nick felt proud of her.

Nick pulled Piper aside as the Soldier moved his gun to the side and fired a warning shot towards them.

“Be careful you fool” Piper yelled “You almost hit me!”

“That was a warning!”

Kimber pulled the hammer back on her .44 and the Soldiers gaze shifted to her as did the barrel of the laser rifle.

“I’m warning you scavver”

“Stand Down!” came a male voice “Rhys what is the meaning of this?” as the newcomer approached.

“Scavvers Sir” the Soldier replied “Armed and approaching the outpost”

“Everyone’s armed out here you fool” the newcomer replied “You know its remarkable you passed basic training”

“Knight Maxson” came a third voice over heavy footsteps as someone approached in Power Armor “Hold your tongue, Rhys has as much right to be here as you do”

“Yes Sir” the one called Maxson said as he saluted and turned back to the station as the Power Armor turned to face Kimber.

“I am Paladin Danse of the Brotherhood of Steel” he said, it was good that Nick could read lips as a Vertibird flew over head and began lowering itself onto the roof Nick only just managed to catch his hat, Pipers was pinned to her head by her hand, and Kimberly’s coat was billowing madly, as she wore it open.

“Right on time” Danse laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always Thanks for taking the time to read my fic(s).
> 
> Keep on eye out for a second part of this series wherein it is Stephanie in the pod and not Kimberly.
> 
> Also the Brotherhood are in Boston, and if you read my other fallout fic, you all know who is on the Prydwen, also yes Maxson is not the Elder in my fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading, comments welcome as always.
> 
> I can continue this if people wish it, as to be honest I love writing :) But updates may be slow.


End file.
